FF Bad Life
by jewelamd
Summary: seorang gadis yang buta akan Kyuhyun, harus terjebak dalam suatu lingkaran dimana ada dia, Kyuhyun, juga wanita wanitanya. Han Min Rin/Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jung Soo
1. Chapter 1

Author : JewelAMD

Tittle : Bad Life Part 1

Genre : Romance, angst, family

MainCast : - Han Min Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo

Support Cast : Yesung, Kim Heechul, Park Shin Hye

Rating : PG15

Length : Chapter

Gulungan ombak itu masih bekejar-kejaran, seolah ingin menelan satu sama lain. Beberapa ombak kecil datang bersamaan, menyapu pasir dan kerang-kerangan. Beberapa lagi menjilat-jilat kaki telanjang. Gadis itu duduk di tepian pantai, perbatasan antara pasir dan perairan, dia begitu dekat dengan ombak-ombak kecil. Sudah satu jam dia duduk di tempat ini, memandang lurus ke deburan ombak yang mendekat dan menjauh sesukanya. Pandangannya mengabur, untuk kesekian kalinya dia menangis karena cinta pertamanya.

Pilu. Ketika untuk kesekian kali pria itu menginngkari janjinya, janji yang selalu dia buat ketika segerombol maslah datang dalam hubungan mereka. Dia lelah untuk bertahan, tapi perasaan dalam hatinya menghianati raganya. Gadis itu mengusap air mata yang tersisa pada ujung matanya. Dia berdiri, dikibasnya butir pasir yang setia menempel pada celana jeansnya, sekali lagi dia menatap ombak yang bisa kesana kemari dengan bebas, member rasa iri pada dirinya, meninggalkan tanya pada benak gadis itu 'Akankah semuanya hilang saat aku tenggelam diantara mereka?'

Sekali lagi ombak kecil mendekatinya, menjilat kaki telanjanganya, membawa pasir-pasir itu pergi dari kaki putih gadis itu. sedangkan gadis itu memandang lurus, tanpa satu senyuman, yang tergambar hanyalah rasa nelangsa yang amat sangat. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dengan tangan menjinjing sepatu kets warna ungu. Dengan perlahan dia menggeret kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. sementara di belakangnya, tepat di ujung ombak-ombak itu bergulung menjauhi pantai, matahari mulai tenggelam. Sunset.

Min Rin kembali menghela nafas panjag,. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan dirinya pada gulungan ombak itu, membiarkan mereka membawa pergi semua beban dalam hidupnya.

Tangan itu merogoh saku jeansnya, dan mendapati ponselnya yang sejak sejam lalu memang sengaja dia non-aktifkan. Dengan perlahan, tangannya menekan tombol power, sedangkan matanya mencoba untuk terpejam. Dia terlalu takut untu mendapati panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Sebuah nada tanda ponsel telah aktif memaksa Min Rin membuka matanya. Gadis itu mencoba membaca bebrapa pesan diantara kibaran rambut hitamnya karena terpaan angin.

' _Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu..'_

Dan setetes air kembali lolos saat pesan itu menyapa dirinya. Sejujurnya, dia tak ingin merasakan keplasuan lagi.

Hujan. Min Rin masih memandang air yang turun. Sudah dua jam dia berdiri di tempat ini, berlindung di bawah atap halte. Awalnya, satu jam lalu ada beberapa orang yang menemaninya, ikut menunggu kapankah ujung dari hujan, hingga satu persatu dari mereka dijemput payung dengan berbagai wajah. Sedangkan Min Rin hanya berdiri, dia tak tau harus menghubungi siapa, tak ada satu orangpun yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hujan dengan pilu. Dia tau, langit mewakilinya untuk menangis, langit mewakilinyaa untuk meng-ekspresikan setiap luka dalam dirinya, langit terlalu baik untuk menjadi cerah saat dirinya terluka.

"Aku mencarimu keman-mana" sebuah payung menyembul diantara tangisan cakrawala. Min Rin hanya memandangnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali tiap tetes yang jatuh tepat ditangannya. "Kenapa tak mengangkat telefonku?"

"Tak dengar" singkat, tak ada niatan untuk memperpanjang pernyataannya. Dia tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk meladeni sosok di depannya, terlebih memandang mukanya.

"Ya! Han Min Rin! Kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?"

Perih rasanya ketika Min Rin mendengar kata itu, sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut yang tak seharusnya. Namun gadis itu terlalu pintar menyembunyikan segalanya, dengan wajah datar dia menyambar paying yang ada di genggaman sosok itu. membukanya, dan memakainya untuk berlindung menembus hujan tanpa mengucap ssepatah katapun.

"Han Min Rin!" kembali sosok itu berteriak, memanggil nama seseorang yang terus berjalan mengabaikannya. Kakinya yang dibalut kets ungu mulai menapaki jalanan basah dengan perlahan.

"Berhentilah.." masih tak perduli, Min Rin terus berjalan. Dia tak sanggup mendengar suara itu lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti!" sosok itu sedikit berteriak, tangannya manarik tangan Min Rin hingga payung gadis itu terjatuh, sedangkan payungnya sendiri telah ia biarkan tergeletak di tanah saat ia mengejar Min Rin tadi. Kini, mereka berdua berhadapan dengan tangan sosok itu mencengkram bahu Min Rin kuat. "Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya CHO KYUHYUN! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" hancur sudah, emosi yang coba dia tahan, ketegaran yang coba dia tampilkan, kini meruntuh. Sedangkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kini hanya mamsang wajah innocent.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" air mata Min Rin hampir terjatuh, dia benar-benar benci wajah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menyadari kessalahannya, wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang tak peka, juga wajahnya saat menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahannya.

"Wanita itu, wanita yang ada di apartemenmu malam itu. Siapa dia?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terdiam, sambil detik berikutnya tangannya tergerak merengkuh tubuh mungil Min Rin. Lelaki itu masih membisu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Min Rin memejamkan matanya perlahan, dia mulai memahami bagaimana alur selanjutnya. Rasa sakit yang selalu Kyuhyun tancapkan membuat gadis itu lupa akan bagaimana rasanya kebahagiaan. Akan bagaimana caranya untuk tertawa lepas, juga tersenyum dengan tulus. Dia lupa.

"Wanita yang kautiduri malam itu, Siapa dia?" kelu, lidah Min Rin tak pernah sanggup mengucapkan kata nista itu. tapi yang terjadi adalah, dia memaksa meloncati batas kesanggupannya.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun berbisik diantara rengkuhannannya. Sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak Min Rin. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya, perlahan tetesan air matanya membaur dengan tangisan langit. Dia menangis, tapi terssamarakan.

"Kau tau, aku melakukan itu karena prinsip bodohmu" dan kehancuran kembali melanda diri Min Rin. Prinsipnya untuk tak melakukan hubungan badan sebelum menikah selalu dijadikan Kyuhyun alasan ketika tingkah nistanya diketahui oleh Min Rin.

"Jadi kau memaafkankukan?" dengan sekali hentakan Min Rin membuang tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Digeretnya dengan kasar kedua kakinya yang mulai melemas. Pergi meninggalkan lelaki jangkung berambut ikal itu.

"Kau memaafkankukan?" sekali lagi, cho Kyuhyun menahannya. Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Berhentilah. Aku ingin pulang Cho Kyuhyun" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, kembali Min Rin menghentakkan tangannya. Melenyapkan tubuhnya diantara gang-gang dengan dibasahi rerintik hujan.

Dengan sedikit jengah Min Rin mulai mendorong gerbang biru itu, mencoba memasuki pekarangan rumah mungil di ujung gang terakhir yang dia lewati. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, meskipun hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit lalu. Min Rin mulai mendekati kursi kosong di beranda rumah itu, menghirup sisa udara hujan, menatap awan hitam yang melingkupi langit juga menyembunyikan bulan. Dia masih ingin mersakan kesunyian lebih lama lagi. Melupakan sisa-sisa luka yang selalu Kyuhyun torehkan, bahkan sebelum luka yang lama kering.

Sebuah deritan pintu membuyarkan pemikiran panjangnya, seorang wanita dengan umur sekitar 40-an keluar dengan sebuah baskom merah ditangan kanannya. Wajah wanita itu sedikit terkejut menyadari kedatangan seseorang di beranda.

"Omo~ kau mengejutkanku, kemana saja?"Min Rin hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu memalingkan mukanya menatap langit yang gelap.

"Kata appamu kau tak dirumahnya, tak taukah kau jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" kembali wanita itu berucap, sedikit geram dengan tingkah putrinya.

"Oh, aku tak tau jika kau bisa khawatir" dengan langkah sigap dia berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih tercengang, masuk kedalam kamar mungilnya.

"Mengkhawatirkanku dia bilang?" sedikit mencibir, gadis itu melepas tas kecil yang masih menggantung di lengannya.

Membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan tangan yang memijat pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar merasa pusing. Tak cukup dengan tingkah nista Kyuhyun, kini dirinya di buat pusing hanya dengan melihat wajah wanita tadi-Choi Jieun, wanita yang pernah menyandang gelar sebagai Nyonya Han, wanita yang menyandang status sebagai ibu Min Rin. Wanita itu, Choi Jieun.

"Dosa besar apa yang kulakukan di kehidupanku sebelumnya? Hingga takdir langit begitu kejam terhadapku" sakit. Sebulir air mendesak untuk keluar dari pelupuk gadis itu. Perlahan .Min Rin mulai memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahanya dengan keras.

"Aku ingin berakhir, Byul Yi bawa aku ke tempatmu.."

 _Hari itu, seperti sebuah hujan tangisan. Cakrawala menggelap, tapi tak menurunkan setets airpun. Tidak, saat itu bukan waktu langit untuk menangis. Saat itu waktunya seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan tangan putihnya untuk menangis, bukan langit. Gadis itu terduduk lemas di depan foto gadis lain, sekitar dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Dalam foto itu, sang gadis tengah memandang lekat ke arah kamera, ada senyum yang dia pancarkan. Tapi lengkungan pada bibir tipisnya tak membuat gadis di depannya menghentikan tangis. Min Rin masih mencengkram rok hitamnya dengan kuat, berharap ada kesanggupan lebih untuk dapat bertahan di tempat ini, tapi sia-sia. Matanya menatap lekat foto itu dengan tatapan tak rela._

" _Kenapa kau pergi?" sesak, ketika batinnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dadanya terasa sesak._

" _Byul Yi, kenapa kau pergi? Eonni membutuhkanmu.."_

"Ya! Han Min Rin! Ppalli ireona!" suara cempereng itu menarik semua benang-benang mimpi yang tengah menghinggapi Min Rin. Membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya yang merembet masuk melalui jendela kamaranya.

"Kim Ryeowook, bangunkan eonnimu dengan lebih halus lagi ne?"

"Aku tak punya eonni" sela lelaki berumur tujuh tahun itu dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga bukan adikku" ketus, itulah pribadi Min Rin ketika dia berada dalam dua tempat yang paling dibencinya. Gadis itu mendorong cuek tubuh Ryeowook untuk menepi, membuat tubuh itu sedikit oleng.

"Ya! Rin-ah, melembut sedikit pada dongsaengmu" teriak wanita itu ketika tubuh putrinya mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sedangkan gadis itu terdiam tak peduli, dia melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Jieun. "Setidaknya mandilah dulu"

"Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku Choi Jieun? Ah bukan, Kim Jieun?"

"Aku eommamu" Min Rin mengukir senyum pahitnya.

"Aku tak punya eomma sejak sepuluh tahun lalu" dan setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau seperti belum makan satu abad" teriak Shin Hye memandang betapa lihainya sumpit yang ada di genggaman Min Rin berpindah dari satu piring ke iring lain.

Saat ini, gadis itu tengah duduk di meja kantin kampusnya, setelah sebelumnya menumpang mandi di rumah Shin Hye. Sedikit tak enak memang, karena tiga hari lalu dia juga datang ke tempat itu untuk menumpang mandi.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku bahkan belum hidup setengah abad" dengan entengnya gadis itu menanggaapi ucapan Shin Hye, tangannya tengah menyuapkan kimchi ke mulutnya. Pikirnya, kapan lagi bisa makan enak selagi TaeHyun mentraktirnya. "Makanlah, apa menatapku bisa membuat kalian kenyang?"

"Bukan kenyang, tapi nafsu makanku hilang" Shin Hye sedikit mencibir melihat tingkah kelaparan Min Rin. Sedangkan TaeHyun hanya menatap serius kearah sahabatnya.

"Ceritakanlah, apalagi yang diperbuat anak setan itu sekarang?" Min Rin mencoba tersenyum, tapi kaku. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya jika dia lupa cara untuk tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Woooaa, apa kau peramal Lee TaeHyun? Shin Hye, kau harus tanyakan jodohmu padanya"

"Jangan coba mengalihkan topic utama" kali ini Sin Hye mulai menatap Min Rin. Baru disadarinya ada gurat kesedihan di mata Min Rin. Dan harus dia akui, TaeHyun memang lebih peka darinya. "Apa yang si Cho itu lakukan padamu? Jangan bohongi kami"

Min Rin menghela nafas, menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Dia hanya meniduri seorang wanita"

"Mwo? Meniduri wanita kau bilang hanya? Neo michieseo?" Shin Hye kembali berteriak. Dia tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi dengan otak sahabatnya belakangan ini. Dulu, sepuluh tahun lalu, Han Min Rin bukanlah orang yang lemah, yang dengan sukarela diinjak-injak hanya karena cinta, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Jika kau bilang 'hanya', lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang ditinggal suaminya?" sekejap Min Rin hanya terdiam, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan TaeHyun yang tenang tapi mematikan.

"Apa sekentara itu?"

"Ya pabboya! Jilka kau disakiti, kenapa tak kau putuskan saja huh?" Park Shin Hye mulai meneguk segelas air di depannya. Tak tahan dengan tingkah bodoh seorang Han Min Rin.

"Eotthoke?"

TaeHyun mulai meghela nafas berat. "Bukankah itu mudah Han Min Rin? Kau tinggal ucapkan putus, dan semua berakhir"

"Aniya" Han Min Rin kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Mencoba memperbaiki moodnya dengan setiap suapan. "Bukan bagaimana caranya untuk putus, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bertahan hidup tanpa dia"

"Aish, pabboya!"

"Kalian tau, dia cinta pertamaku. Kalian tau, bagimana aku tergila-gila padanya, Cho Kyuhyun"

 **_flashback_**

Langkah itu masih melewati jalan setpak tanpa tau akan berhenti dimana. Kakinya semakin lemas, terlalu lama berjalan. Satu jam dia terus melangkah tanpa arah, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu, _'Lari atau mati'_. Sepasang matanya terus mengeluarkan air, rasa sesak dalam hati membuat langkahnya semakin tak efisien. Luka yang harusnya dia buang jauh-jauh, kini justru menggumpal di hatinya. Gadis itu mengehentikan langkahnya, berpegangan pada apapun yang ada di dekatanya, mempertahankan diri agar tak merosot jatuh pada jalan setapak ini.

"Han Byul Yi.." sedari tadi mulutnya hanya mengucapkan kata itu, pandangannya kosong, suaranya bergetar karena tangisnya yang tak kunjung mereda.

Dia benar-benar hancur seolah bumi tempat dia berpijak telah terbelah menjadi dua. Entah karean dia terlalu banyak berjalan, ada kesalahn pada paru-parunya, atau karena terlalu banyak luka di hatinya. Yang jelas saat ini dia sulit menjangkau oksigen, seolah ada sesuatu yang mencuri pasokan udaranya.

"Han Byul Yi.." entah sudah berapa belas kali bibirnya memahat kata itu. kehilangan yang terlalu tiba-tiba bukan hanya meninggalkan keterkejutan yang mendalam di benaknya, tapi juga rasa sakit yang terlalu mencabik-cabik hatinya. Dia tak ;pernah tau jika takdir langit bisa kejam pada gadis se-usianya.

Gadis itu benar-benar menghentilkan langkahnya, tubuhnya tersungkur di atas aspal. Mengukir luka pada kulit mulus gadis itu.

"Mianhae.. mianhae Han Byul Yi.." gadis it uterus mengusap air matanya yang seolah tak berujung.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya, beberapa lagi menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan gadis itu tanpa perduli sekitarnya, dia terus menangis. Mencoba memuntahkan setiap luka yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Uljima.." sebuah ssuara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Mengusap tangis gadis kecil itu perlahan. "Sst, uljima.."

Perlahan gadis itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Didepannya, seorang bocah lelaki yang memakai setelan mahal tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka terlihat seumuran.

"Ireona, semua orang memeperhatikanmu" bisiknya, tapi gadis itu masih diam tak berkutik. "Choneun, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Neo?"

"Han Min Rin Imnida" suara serak itu akhirnya menjawab juga.

Bocah lelaki itu mulai bangkit dari jongkoknya, mengulurkan tangan kearah Min Rin kecil dengan seulas senyum. "Nah Han Min Rin, ppalli ireona, mau kutraktir ice cream?"

 **_Flashback end_**

"Hari itu, saat Byul Yi pergi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun hadir dalam hidupku. Mungkinkah Byul Yi yang mengirimnya?" kembali Min Rin tersenyum getir, dia selalu memepertanyakan ini pada dirirnya, tapi baru kali ini dia berani menyuarakannya.

"Jadi karena itu kau tak bisa meninggalkannya? Jika kubilang itu hanya kebetulan, jika kubilang dia bukan kiriman Byul Yi, apa kau akan menghentikan tingkah bodohmu?"

"Molla, molla Park Shin Hye" Min Rin meneguk air putih di depannya, kerongkongannya sedikit kering, mungkin karena terlalu banyak bicara. "Saat itu, Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yag ada di dekatku, bahkan kalian juga tak ada"

"Jeongmal Mianhae"

"Gwenchana, bukankah saat itu kau sedang sakit, dan Taehyun sedang mengunjungi harabojinya di Amerika?" Min Rin mencoba mengukir senyum terbaiknya, meskipun masih terkesan kaku. Berharap ini mengurangi rasa bersalah sahabatnya.

"Hari itu, saat aku kehilangan Byul Yi, saat aku merasa bersalah pada Byul Yi, saat itu sebagai anak berumur sepuluh tahun, aku benar-benar tak tau harus kemana. Aku tak ingin kerumah Jieun atau Jaehyuk. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumah pelayannya. Sekali lagi dia menyelamatkanku"

"Ya Han Min Rin! Mereka orangtuamu, sopanlah sedikit" TaeHyun menetap tajam kerah Min Rin. Dia tak pernah suka ketika gadis itu mulai tak mengahrgai orangtuanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak punya orangtua sejak sepuluh tahun lalu"

"Arraso,aku paham seberapa kaumarah pada mereka, tapi mereka tetap orangtuamu" TaeHyun meneguk airnya, mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang telah mencapai ujung kepalanya. Berusaha untuk setenang mungkin seperti biasa.

"Mereka bukan orang tua, Jieun dan Jaehyuk bukan orangtua. Bukankah orangtua akan melindungi anaknya? Tapi mereka membuat uri Byul Yi pergi. Mereka pembunuh" Min Rin mengusap air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuknya, tak membiarkan setetespun jatuh membasahi pipi. "Setiap hari mereka selalu hilang. Jaehyuk tak pernah memberi kami makan, tiap hari dia gunakan uang untuk berjudi, sedangkan Jieun menghilang entah kemana. Saat itu, kau tau apa yang kuharapkan Lee TaeHyun?"

TaeHyun hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Shin Hye yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur. Dia sudah bisa merasakan hawa membunuh diantara mereka berdua. "Aku harap mereka tak pernah kembali ke rumah. Aku harap, mereka meninggalkanku dan Byul Yi. Kau tau? Setiap mereka pulang, meerka hanya bertengkar, membanting barang yang satu dengan barang yang lain. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, itu bisa dijual untuk membayar hutang Jaehyuk. Saat itu, yang kupikirkan bukan diriku, tapi Byul Yi, Han Byul Yi, dia terlalu lemah untuk mendengar semua itu. dia terlalu memilki mimpi indah untuk keluarga itu"

Min Rin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, menghela nafas, bersiap untuk kepercakapan yang lebih berat. "Malam itu, malam dimana Jieun mengatakan perceraian. Malam dimana Jaehyuk memanggilnya pelacur. Malam itu juga mereka menjadi pembunuh. Jantung Byul Yi tiba-tiba sakit, aku tau dia sudah mengerti arti perceraian. Dia pergi sebelum aku sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang eonni. Aku gagal melindunginya dari pembunuh" air mata yang semula mencoba untuk dipertahankan, kini mengalir begitu saja. Min Rin terlalu rapuh untuk mengungkit masalah ini. Masa kelam yang ingin dia bakar, menghilangkannya dari memori otaknya.

"Bahkan saat upacara pemakaman Byul Yi, Jaehyuk tak menangis sama sekali. Choi Jieun, dia menghilang entah kemana, mungkin pergi dengan selingkuhannya. Hari itu, aku tak kan pernah melupkan hari itu, hari dimana mereka menginjak-menginjaak harga diri Byul Yi. Nan, Han Min Rin, akan mengingat hari itu untuk dongsaengku"

"Rin-ah, geumanhae" Shin Hye menyodorkan sapu tangannya, menunjuk pipi Min Rin, mengisyratkan untuk mengusap tangisannya.

Sedikit tersenyum miris Min Rin melanjutkannya, "Dan seperti keajaiban Cho Kyuhyun datang dan menawarkanku tempat tinggal. Saat itu, aku menolak tinggal di rumah Jaehyuk yang seorang pemabuk dan penjudi yang mengerikan. Aku juga tak mau tinggal dirumah Jieun yang langsung menikah dengan pria selingkuhannya dua hari setelah upacara pemakaman Byul Yi. Cha, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun malaikat penyelamatku?"

"Berhentilah, berhentilah, aku tak akan pernah memaksamu lagi untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, aku juga tak akan memintamu untuk menganggap mereka orangtuamu. Tapi kumohon, berhentilah, aku tak mau terus-terusan melihtamu mengorek luka hanya karena kami. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Han Min Rin" Taehyun mengusap beberapa air mata di pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan seberapa dalam luka Min Rin hanya dengan mendengarkan semua itu. "Kajja, makanlah. Bukankah menangis membuatmu lapar? Mau tambah sesuatu?"

Jalanan masih penuh dengan lalulalang orang-orang di senin senja. Ada sepatu dengan merek menengah keatas, ada juga sepatu yang dibeli di took-toko pinggir jalan. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan santai, mungkin menikmati senja yang begitu indah hari ini. Bebrapa lagi berjalan tergesa. Tapi, diantara kerumunan itu, diantara ketergesaan dan kesantaian, ada langkah tertatih dari sepasang kaki mungil. Han Min Rin, langkahnya begitu perlahan. Tangannya basah penuh keringat, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Dia merasa bumi bergetar hebat, meskipun kenyataannya bumi berotasi menurut hukum alam. Wajahnya pucat, dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi langkah lemahnya berkata sebaliknya. Gadis itu menegpalkan tangannya erat, begitulah caranya untuk mendapat kekuatan lebih. Berulang kali dia hampir terjatuh dan mencium kerasnya aspal, beruntung dinding-dinding pertokoan juga tiang-tiang lampu jalan masih berdiri kokoh menjadi tumpuannya.

Sejenak, gadis itu menghentikan langkahanya. Sudah berkali-kali hari ini dia menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menghela nafas panjang, atau menstabilkan , dia hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit dari halte bus hingga ke tempat itu, tapi saat ini bahkan sudah tiga puluh menit dan diaa belum sampai juga. Min Rin kembali mengakkan kepalanya, meneruskan langkah tertatihnya. Dia sadar sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar. Tapi dia tak punya kekuatan lebih, hanya mampu berjalan dengan tingkat kefokusan yang terbilang rendah. Tangan kanannya mengganggam tali tasnya dengan kuat, sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" menghentikan langkahnya, dia tak bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, tapi dia tau pasti itu suara siapa. Gadis itu hanay terdiam mematung di tempatnya, tak ada kekuatan untuk menggeret kakinya, dia hanya mampu membeku di tempatnya. "Kau memaafkankukan?"

"Kkayo!" sebuah gertakan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan pelan.

"Aniya, aku tak akan pergi seblum kau mendengar alasanku, wanita itu, dia hanya partnerku, aku tak mencintainya"

Min Rin mencengkram tali tasnya kuat, memejamkan matanya, bibirnya gemetar. "Kka, jeball.."

"Ya! Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya menidurinya, aku tak pernah memberi cint.." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan tubuh gadis di depannya yang merosot jatuh, beruntung tangan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menahannya. "YA HAN MIN RIN! KAU KENAPA?"

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Author : JewelAMD

Tittle : Bad Life Part 2

Genre : Romance, angst, family

MainCast : - Han Min Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo

Support Cast : Yesung, Kim Heechul, Park Shin Hye

Rating : PG15

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Ini FF bikinan sendiri lo, pernah di post di blog pribadi si, ( .com) . Hati-hati, banyak typo bertebaran!

Oke Happy Reading ^^

Sepasang mata itu masih megerjap, mencoba membiasakan dengan terangnya cahaya lampu. Dilihatnya sekeliling, dan dia mendapati seorang namja berambut ikal tengah terbaring di atas lengan kirinya. Lengannya yang lain mulai teregerak membelai rambut ikal itu, ada rasa rindu untuk berdekatan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun meraih kompresan di dahi Min Rin. Meletakkan tangannya disana lalu sedikit menimang. "Setidaknya sudah lebih baik. Kau tau? Aku begitu cemas. Apa lebih baik kautinggal di rumahku saja?" Min Rin mengulas senyum, satu nilai plus dari Kyuhyun, perhatiannya yang begitu melimpah.

"Tak perlu" Min Rin meraih tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Aku masih ingin hidup"

"kau masih takut pada uri aboeji?" sepasang mata kyuhyun mentap lekat ke obsidian min rin. Membuat gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Dia begitu mengerikan saat melihatku, apalagi aku harus tinggal disana" kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh, disodorkannya mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah dibuatkan Lee ahjumma, slah satu pelayan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap seperti ibu sendiri oleh Min Rin. Sejak 10 tahun lalu, ketika Kyuhyun memperkenalkan mereka, Min Rin kerap kali datang ke rumah Lee ahjumma untuk tidur, berkeluh kesah, bahkan terkadang bermanja. "Makanlah, Lee ahjumma bilang kau begitu suka bubur buatannya"

"Letakkan disana, aku belum ingin makan" gadis itu mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih menatap lekat kearah Kyuhyun. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, bila dipikir dengan logika, harusnya dia masih marah saat ini. Tapi dirinya melembut begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kuletakakkan disini, awas saja jika kau melewatkan makan malammu" Kyuhyun bergerak menjauhi ranjang, meletakkan mangkuk itu pada meja yang berjarak empat langkah dari tempat Min Rin berbaring. Dia menatap kerah jendela yang tertutup dengan tirai terbuka. Dapat dilihatnya betapa pekat gelapnya langit malam, "Wanita itu, aku benar-benar tak memilki perasaan padanya"

Deg. Jantung Min Rin seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia benar-benar merutuki mulut Kyuhyun. Bab ini, bukanlah hal yang harus dibicarakan sekarang. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tangannya mencengkram selimut dengan kuat.

"Mianhae" merasa tak ada jawaban apapun, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Berjalan mendekati ranjang, duduk pada jarak beberap centi dengan gadisnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka saling menatap. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kekhawatiran dari manic lawannya, sedangkan yang didapat gadis itu adalah penyesalaan dengan ketulusan. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jangan marah lagi ne" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Min Rin sekilas,

"Saat ini, aku hanya mencintaimu" ciumaannya turun ke hidung mancung gadis itu.

"Begitu juga hari-hari selanjutnya" dan bibirnya berhasil menempel sempurna di bibir Min Rin.

1 menit..

Min Rin masih membuka matanya lebar, terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan namja itu telah memjamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang entah ke berapa dalam hubungan merka tiga tahun ini.

2 menit..

Gadis itu mulai memjamkan matanya, membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya dengan lihai. Merasakan getaran pada dirinya, juga degupan jantungnya yang semakin keras.

3 menit..

Tangan Min Rin mulai mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, saling menyesap, melumat.

4 menit..

Akal sehat Min Rin mulai sadar jika ini semua salah. Harga dirinya seharusnya tak semudah itu diinjak-injak Cho Kyuhyun. Harga dirinya, tak seharusnya dibeli hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia sadar semua itu, tapi lagi-lagi fisiknya menyangkal semuanya.

5 menit..

Tangan gadis itu mulai mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh, membuat tautan mereka terlepas, "Hentikan, aku butuh nafas.."

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum tipisnya, tangannya menyodorkan segelas air putih yang sebelumnya dia letakkan diatas meja. Sejank, Min Rin mentap gelas itu ragu, seblum akhirnya menguknya tanpa sisa.

"Kau memaafkanku kan?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Min Rin lembut. Menatap gadis itu dengan rasa sayang. Perlahan kepala Min Rin mulai tergerak meng-iya-kan. Sesuatu yang klise, inilah yang selalu dia lakukan ketika Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, dia.. luluh hanya karena sebuah permintaan maaf lelaki brengsek.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa makan buburmu. Besok jangan pergi ke kampus, istirahatlah. Mungkin siangnya aku akan ke sini" Kyuhyun mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Mengecup kening Min Rin sekilas, lalu melenyap di balik pintu.

Seperti biasa, Seoul selalu padat dengan besi beroda empat. Macet bukanlah identitas Seoul, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Klakson-klakson saling bersahutan, menimbulkan kebisingan. Bising, sebagian orang begitu membencinya, tapi sebagian lagi justru menikmatinya. Dan Min Rin termasuk bagian orang yang menikmati kebisingan. Sejak kecil, dia benci kesunyian, sunyi berarti tak ada orang, sendiri. Dan kesendirian adalah hal yang paliang dia takutkan. Gadis itu tengah memandangi gedung-gedung tinggi juga pertokoan kecil lewat jendela bus yang tengah dia naiki. Tangannya menari diatas ponsel, mengetik balasan pesan untuk Taehyun.

' _Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu mengantarku. Toko buku dengan rumah Lee ahjumma tak terlalu jauh. Baik-baiklah dengan kangin, aku tak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian'_

Bibir itu mengulas senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol send di ponselnya. Gadis itu memegang dahinya, masih demam. Dia tau, Kyuhyun akan menghabisinya saat pulang nanti. Tapi, berdiam diri di rumah juga bukan seorang Han Min Rin. Sejujurnya, dia pergi untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Jauh di lubuk hatinya masih terluka, sangat amat terluka. Gadis itu memandang kaca, sedikit berkabut. Jari telunjuknya mulai tergerak menuliskan sesuatu.

' _Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau perlakukan aku seperti seorang wanita terhormat?'_

Sedikit tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menghapus rangkaian kata itu.

Min Rin melangkah meninggalkan deretan buku sastra, dia sudah mengambil tiga buku titipan Shin Hye, dua diantaranya cukup tebal dan yang terakhir tergolong tipis. Dia mulai melangkah menuju rak dengan tulisan biografi diatsnya. Kisah hidup Rembrant Van Rij, Cloude Monet, Pablo Picasso dan beberapa pelukis lain merupakan buku yang dia incar. Sebenarnya Min Rin lebih mendalami aliran Naturalisme juga realisme, dibanding Romantisme yang lebih terkesan dinamis atau surealisme sepertia Salvador Dali. Hanya saja, tugas kuliahnya memaksanya untuk belajar secara global. Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan maniknya, menatai tiap sudut buku, mengamati dengan cermat.

Menit ke lima setelahnya dia baru menmukan buku yang dia incar. Sebuah buku biografi kumpulan para pelukis, dengan sampul coklat tua. Gadis itu membawa buku-bukunya dengan sedikit kualahan. Sebenarnya tak terlalu berat, hanya saja demam seolah menguras tenaganya. Min Rin menggeret kakinya mndekati kasir, sebelum akhirnya langkah itu terhenti ketika kakinya berdiri tepat di deretan novel. Tangannya terulur menyapu novel dengan rak bertuliskan 'Best Seller'. Sudah dua bulan lebih dia tak menyentuh novel-novelnya, melupakan hobinya sejenak untuk fokus pada tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Mata gadis itu terus menjelajah, mencari judul yang sekiranya menarik. Romance fantasi merupakan genre yang paling dia favoritkan. Cerita-cerita tentang vampire, sihir, ataupun seseorang yang loncat ke abad sebelumnya merupkan incaran seorang Han Min Rin.

Gadis itu masih larut dengan dunia novelnya, aksi mencari romance fantasinya belum juga berakhir. Ditangannya, sudah ada satu buku baru, novel berjudul 'Fleur' dengan kisah kehidupan dewa cukup menarik minatnya. Sejenak, dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya, matanya menatap lekat pada satu novel.

" _Love, What is it?"_

Dengan sedikit terkejut dia menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah suara lain yang saat itu juga membaca hal yang sama, judul novel bersampul merah itu. untuk beberapa menit, mereka saling menatap. Obsidian indah lelaki itu cukup membuat seorang Han Min Rin terpikat. Mata itu tak terlalu sipit, juga tak terlalu lebar, mata yang terlihat menawan meskipun ada kabut gelap yang menutupinya. Mata indah itu tak terlihat bersinar seperti semestinya. Manic itu jelas terlihat berbeda dengan manik Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan, selalu terkesan berani, nakal, menggoda. Tapi tatapan yang Min Rin lihat saat ini, tatapan yang ada di depannya, terkesan menyumbinyakan sesuatu, sama seperti tatapan yang dia milki. Untuk sejenak, dia sedikit melupakan Kyuhyun. Melupakan luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya, dia lupa hanya dengan menatap manik itu.

"Sudah selsai? Aku ingin makan" suara merdu di belakang lelaki itu membuyarkan tautan tatapan mereka. Dengan tergesa Min Rin membuang mukanya, menatap ke arah tumpukan Novel. Entah kenapa, dia mulai malu untuk menatap mata itu, padahal beberapa menit lalu dia justru terpikat oleh maniknya.

"Sudah, kau mau kutraktir dimana?" merdu. Itu kesan pertama yang Min Rin tangkap. Memang tak semerdu Kyuhyun, tapi suara itu lebih terdengar hangat.

"Di kafe dekat rumahmu, bagaimana?" lelaki berambut hitam itu mendorong si rambut coklat-pria dengan manic menawan. Sedangkan Min Rin masih menghadap tumpukan novel dengan ujung matanya melirik lelaki itu.

"Changkaman" si rambut coklat merah itu meraih novel berjudul 'Love, what is it?', sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kasir.

Min Rin menolehkan kepalanya, menatapi kepergian lelaki itu dengan tak rela. Ada sesuatu yang membutanya ingin terus menatap lelaki itu. ditangannya, novel bersampul merah itu dengan beberapa buku lain yang dia ambil sebelumnya, "Cinta, apa itu? bukankah ini menarik?"

Min Rin menghela nafasnya cukup panjang. Ditatapnya tangga kayu di depannya dengan horror, dia tau riwayatnya akan habis. Lee ahjumma bilang, Kyuhyun telah menunggu di kamaranya.

"Kau belum naik?" suara Lee ahjumma membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu mencoba mengulas senyum, meskipun bibirnya terasa kaku.

"Ne, sebentar lagi"

"Yasudah, ahjumma kembali ke rumah tuan muda dulu. Ada makanan di dapur, jika mau makan, hangatkan dulu" Min rin hanya menganggukkan keplanya, membiarkan wanita itu melangkah menjauhinya.

Gadis itu menatap tangga dengan mantap. Melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Anak tangga pertama, kedua, ketiga, Min Rin menghentikan langkahnya, perdebatan panjang akan benar-benar dimulai setelah ini. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju empat anak tangga terakhir. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan tanpa diketuk sebelumnya. Dilihatnya sosok lelaki tengah berdiri menatap keluar jendela, tangannya mengepal, min rin tau suasana hatinya tengah buruk tanpa perlu mentap wajahnya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki, Min Rin menggeser kaki memasuki kamar mungilnya. Sejenak, Min Rin mendekati meja, meletakkan tas dan beberapa buku, sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu.." bisiknya pelan, gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, meskipun tak ada sahutan dari sosok itu. "Aku tak bisa berdiam diri di rumah, kau tau kan?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, punggungnya naik turun. Perlahan, dibaliknya tubuhnya menatap Min Rin. Tangannya tregerak menyentuh dahi gadis itu.

"Keras kepala! Demammu tambah tinggi" dengan langkah sigap Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Min Rin, mebaringkannya pada ranjang. "Tidurlah, kucarikan makanan. Setelah itu, minum obatmu" Min Rin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya. "Aku tak suka kau menolak"

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dilihatnya ada beberapa makanan, tapi dia tak ingin Min Rin makan makanan bertekstur kasar terlebih dulu. Lelaki itu menatap jam tangannya, berpikir sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Pikirnya, mungkin toko bubur dekat rumah Lee ahjumma masih buka.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun telah sampai di tempat itu, mengatakan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan, lalu duduk pada salah satu meja untuk menunggu. Dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeobseo" Kyuhyun mulai mengangkatnya tanpa gairah. Nomor assing, dia tak pernah menyimpannya.

"Oppa, bogoshippo" dan Kyuhyun langsung menghela nafas berat ketika suara itu menyapa alat pendengarannya.

"Bukankah tadi siang kita baru bertemu?"

"Tapi aku kangen, kapan kita bermain lagi?" Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika besok di apartemenmu?"

Hening. Sedari tadi gadis itu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan-ke kiri. Mendapat dirinya hanya sendiri di kamar ini, apalagi Kyuhyun yang juga tak ada di rumah ini-gadis itu tau karena beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan. Dan dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan kesendirian. Diliriknya novel warna merah yang dia letakkan di atas meja, perlahan kakinya mendekat. Gadis itu membaca judulnya sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum sekilas. Untuk pertama kalinya selama sepuluh tahun ini dia tersenyum tanpa terorganisir. Ingatannya kembali pada lelaki berambut coklat dengan manik menawannya yang terkesan menutup-nutupi. Lelaki misterius, begitulah Min Rin menyebutnya.

Tangan Min Rin tergerak menyentuh jaket Kyuhyun yang tersampir di kursi. Bau parfum yang mnyengat membuat kepalanya pusing, dia tak pernah suka dengan bau berlebihan. Sejenak, Min Rin menegrnyitkan dahinya. Parfum ini, bukan parfum Kyuhyun. Min Rin sangat ingat hal itu. terlebih, ini parfum seorang wanita. Changkaman, wanita? Min Rin semakin menautkan alisnya. Dadanya bergemuruh, dia ketakutan.

"Mungkinkah.." mata Min Rin masih menatap lekat jaket Kyuhyun. Tangannya gemetar, rasa terluka yang bahkan belum terobati kini bertambah parah. Perasaan gemetar itu semakin menjadi, jaket milki Kyuhyun terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Min Rin yang ikut merosot ke lantai.

"Min Rin ini aku bawakan bu.." Kyuhyun tercekat ketika melihat tubuh Min Rin terduduk di lantai, dengan tangan menggenggam erat jaket Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajah Min Rin, rambutnya yang terurai terlihat acak-acakan menutupi wajah gadis itu. dengan segara Kyuhyun meletakkan bubur yang di belinya di atas meja. Mendekati tubuh rapuh Min Rin dengan tergesa.

"Gwencahana?" lelaki itu mencoba meraih lengan Min Rin, menggenggamnya.

"Lepaskan" suara itu bergetar, membuat tingkat kekhawatiran Kyuhyun mencapai puncak. Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Min Rin, Kyuhyun semakin memepererat cengkramannya. "LEPASKAN CHO!" Kyuhyun terkesiap, perlahan cengkramannya mulai mengendur hingga melepas. Dia tau, Han Min Rin begitu marah padanya. Cho, panggilan itu hanya akan dilakukan saat dia benar-benar maarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Han Min Rin, wae geurrae?" gadis itu mendongkkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Setetes air mengalir di sudut mata gadis itu. rasa sesak kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Min Rin tergerak melempar jaket Kyuhyun tepat ke wajahnya.

"Serendah apa harga diriku di matamu?" tenang tapi tajam. Suara gadis itu masih bergetar, digigitnay bibir bawahnya yang mulai memucat.

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Harga dirimu jelas begitu tinggi"

"Benarkah?" gadis itu mengukir senyum pahit, mengepalakan tangannya dengan erat, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan lebih. "Lalu kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini Cho?!" tak sempat sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya, bibir lelaki itu tertahan oleh ucapan Min Rin. "Kenapa kau tiduri wanita lain lagi? Kau tau? Baru kemarin kau memohon maaf padaku dan sekaarang kau lakukan itu lagi?"

"Mianhae" hanya kata itu yang sanggup Kyuhyun ucapkan, sedangkan batinnya begitu merutuki kebodohannya. Hharusnya dia melepas jaketnya sebelum bersentuhan dengan wanita itu.

"Tak taukah kau seberapa berengs** dirimu?" sekali lagi Min Rin mengepalkan tangannya, masih mencoba meminta kekuatan lebih.

"Brengs** kaubilang? Sudah kukatakan, aku melakukannya karena prinsip bodohmu" dengan entengnya Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Melimpahkan kesalahannya pada orang lain, merupakan salah satu sifat Kyuhyun yang memuakkan. "Jadi itu semua salahmu, bukan salahku"

Min Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, dia tak perduli apakah nanti itu akan berdarah. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, lebih sakit dari pada luka-luka sebelumnya. Dia menangis, entah untuk keberapa kalinya karena cinta pertamanya. "Brengs**!" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya, menyambar sebuah benda lalu melenyapkan diri di balik sekat rumah.

Gadis itu masih duduk dibawah pohon, dinaungi cahaya bulan yang membuatnya nampak seperti sebuah siluet. Tempat itu tak terlalu terang, tapi juga tak terlalu gelap hingga tak bisa melhat apapun. Tempat ini hanya sebuah taman bermain yang sudah lama tak berfungsi. Terlihat bebrapa karat pada jungkat-jungkit, cat yang mengelupas, juga ayunan yang jika dijalankan akan menimbulkan suara berderit. Sedikit disayangkan, taman bermain penuh kenangan dengan Byul Yi justru menjadi tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Gadis itu memasang earphone di telinganya, memutar lagu I Think dari ponselnya. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, gadis itu membenci kesunyian. Dibukanya sebuah buku bersampul merah yang sempat dia ambil sebelum meninggalkan rumah Lee ahjumma. Benda yang untuk sesaat mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _Aku masih memandang lurus pada selembar kertas putih yang kutemukan beberapa menit lalu di laci mejaku. 'Sarang' hanya itu kata yang terukir di dalamnya. Sarang, Love, Cinta, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Tapi tak pernah sedikitpun aku mengerti maksud semua itu. Love, What is it?_

 _Masih kuingat dengan jelas, dulu mendiang ayah mengajarkanku untuk hidup dengan penuh cinta. Beliau bilang, cinta merupakan anugerah Tuhan yang paling besar. Oleh karena itu, aku harus bisa menemukan pasangan hidup yang mencintaiku._

 _Tapi, pada kenyataannya beliau tak bisa menemukan cinta yang beliau agung-agungkan. Istri yang dinikahinya selama lima belas tahun, menikamnya hanya demi sebuah harta. Membunuhnya secara perlahan._

 _Jadi, inikah yang di sebut cinta? Membiarkan dirimu dibodohi oleh seseorang, memberikan segala perhatianmu padanya, sedangkan orang itu hanya mengincar hartamu. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?_

Min Rin merasakan ponselnay bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Perlahan, tangannya tergerak membuka pesan itu, menutup novelnya. Sebelum akhirnya pergi dari taman bermain ini.

Min Rin berjalan memasuki kedai pinggir jalan. Dua puluh menit lalu, dia menerima pesan dari Jaehyuk. Sebenarnya, jika dia bisa memilih, dia lebih memilih untuk terdiam di bawah pohon, menikamti semilir angin dan terangnya cahaya bulan. Dibandingkan berjalan memasuki sebuah kedai dengan belasan orang mabuk di dalamnya. Tapi mau bagiamana lagi? Terakhir dia menolak untuik bertemu Jaehyuk sekitar sebulan lalu, saat itu Jaehyuk benar-benar menghancurkan rumah Shin Hye dan dan Taehyun, bahkan dia juga membuat keributan di kampus. Jadi mau bagiamana lagi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdiri di pintu kedai, menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok itu.

"Han Min Rin!" gadis itu menoleh pada sumber suara, berjalan mendekat. Berdiri di depan lelaki itu tanpa berniat duduk sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?"

"To the point sekali, duduklah dulu" Jaehyuk menungkan soju pada gelasnya, menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Katakan, atau aku pergi" Min Rin mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya mulai pusing.

"Aku butuh uang, wanita murahan itu sudah tak mau memberiku uang" untuk kedua kalinya lelaki itu menuang soju, kali ini sedikit banyak hingga beberapa tumpah.

"Lalu, kaupikir aku akan memberimu? Ya Han JaeHyuk! Tak cukupkah kau membunuh Byul Yi dan sekarang kaumemerasku? Michin, kau tau? Kau membuatku jijik menyandang marga Han" Min Rin terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Berhenti menghubungiku, kau bukan siapa-siapaku"

Sejenak, Min Rin menghembuskan nafas, melangkahkan tubuhnya dengan tergesa hingga tanpa sadar diaa menbrak seseorang pada jalanan depan kedai.

"Cheosohamnida"reflex, Min Rin memmbungkukkan badannya. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya terdiam, memunguti beberapa bukunya yang terjatuh juga buku milik Min Rin.

"Ige" suara merdu itu menyodorkan novel warna merah milki Min Rin, melihat gadis itu sedikit mendongak melihat sosok namja yang dia tabrak.

Sepasang mata bulat Min Rin semakin melebar ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Mata menawan yang menghipnotis, juga segala rahasia yang tersimpan di dalamnya, Min Rin tak akan pernah melupakan mata itu. Si menawan, lelaki yang membuatnya tersenyum secara alamiah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah, gomawo" sedikit tregagap, Min Rin meraih novel itu. dia mencoba untuk bersikpa ramah, tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya secara alami karena sosok itu. sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Min Rin yang masih tercengang. "Kau.. menarik"

Min Rin membuka matanya tepat ketika alarm pnselnya berbunyi keras. Dikerjapkan matanya sebentar, dan dia merasa benar-benar pusing. Disentuhnya kepalanya yang terasa panas. Demam, dia tau dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Masih demam?" Min Rin mengangguk pelan, dipeluknya boneka beruang milik Taehyun yang ada di sampingnya. "Pergi ke dokter sana, apa perlu kuantar?"

Kali ini Min Rin menggeleng, "Aku bisa sendiri, jika Kyu mencariku, jangan bilang aku ada disini"

Taehyun menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan Min Rin, raut mukanya berubah serius, "Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Hanya masalah seperti biasanya"

Taehyun menggelng sebentar, "Hanya masalah biasa yang tak bisa Kyuhyun hentikan. Ayolah, jangan jadikan bertengkar sebagai kebiasaan" Min Rin terdiam sebentar. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya pada selimut Taehyun, semalam dia datang kesini dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Dia tak mungkin kembali ke rumah Lee ahjumma, apalgi menginjak rumah Jaehyuk atau Jieun, sedangkan rumah Shin Hye sudah didatanginya minggu lalu.

"Geurrae, ada eomma dibawah, dia begitu merindukanmu. Jiak kau lapar, minta Shin ahjumma memasakkan bubur untukmu, dan.."

"Aku tau Taehyun, jika kauterus mengomel, kauakan kehilangan kelas pertamamu" Taehyun bergumam sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Min Rin.

Sekilas, gadis itu merasa khningan. Hingga nada dering ponselnya terdengar begitu keras.

' _Kyuhyun memanggil'_

Itulah yang tertera pada layara ponsel Min Rin. Gadis itu hanay menatap ponselnya dengan datar sampai akhirnya benda itu diam. Di non-aktifkannya benda itu, menyembunyikannya di balik bantal. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menuruni tangga.

Seorang wanita paruhbaya tengah bergulat di dapur dengan coklat, tepung juga butter. Ditangannya dia tengah memixxer butter dengan gula. Sedangkan wanita lain yang trelihat lebih tua, tengah mengaduk-ngasuk sesuatu di panci.

"Ahjumma sedang buat apa?" suara Min Rin menginterupsi gerakan tangan wanita itu. membuat wanita itu sedikit mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Hyuk Jae ulangtahun hari ini, jadi ahjumma buatkan brownies kesukaannya" Lee Hyuk Jae adalah putra sulung keluarga Lee, oppa dari seorang Lee TaeHyun.

"Kenapa tak beli saja? Ahjumma tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" wanita itu mengulas senyumnya.

"Hyuk Jae lebih suka jika aku membuatkaannya sendiri. Bukankah dulu kau juga suka membuatkan kue untuk Byul Yi? Saat itu, kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu. Ah, manisnya" diam. Pikiran Min Rin melayang entah kemana, untuk sesaat dia iri akan keluarga Taehyun yang harmonis, untuk sesaat dia iri akan saudara Taehyun yang masih hidup, untuk sesaat dia iri akan kehangatan eomma Taehyun. Pikirnya, apa wanita itu juga mengingat hari ulangtahunnya? Sedangkan di otaknya mungkin hanya dipenuhi uang.

"Min Rin buburmu sudah matang, makanlah. Setelah itu, ahjumma akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit"

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri"

"Jangan menolak"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pagi ini dia sudah datang melihat rumah Lee ahjumma tapi gadis itu tetap tak ada. Dia juga sudah mengunjungi rumah Jieun dan Jaehyuk, tapi bahkan mereka tak tau beberapa malam ini Min Rin tidur dimana. Sebenarnya, ssejaak sepuluh tahun lalu, kediaman Lee ahjumma tak diketahui kedua orang tua Min Rin. Gadis itu cukup pandai menutupi segalanya. Dan saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan Universitas tempat Min Rin. Harapannya, gadis itu berjalan melewatinya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun akan menahannya. Tapi kenyataannya, ketika dia sudah berdiri disana selama tiga puluh menit, tak ada tanda-tanda Min Rin akan muncul, ditambah lagi ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi, non-aktif.

Kyuhyun melepas kaca mata yang sedari tadi dia gunakan, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat sial, tapi umpatannya tak merubah apapun. Lelaki itu berbalik hendak memasuki mobilnya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambt pendek.

"Shin Hye-ssi" sosok yang merasa dirinya dipanggl itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shin Hye tajam, gadis itu memang tak pernah suka pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari cara Kyuhyun memperlakukan Min Rin, dia benar-benar mengutuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tau dmana Min Rin sekarang?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Shin Hye.

"Bukankah dua hari ini dia tidur dirumah Lee ahjumma?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, membuat Shin Hye membuka matanya lebar.

"Ya! Setan, kau apakan lagi sahabatku? Awas saja jika terjadi apa-apa pada dia"

"To the point saja, kau tau dia dmana atau tidak?"

Shin Hye menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. Lelaki itu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Shin Hye. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun, aku serius, jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhmu bodoh!" teriak Shin Hye tapi tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menggubrisnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya, meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Yeobseo"

"Oppa kau bilang akan ke apartemenku, kita akan bermain seperti kemarin, kapan?"

Kyuhyun membentuk seringaian di bibirnya. "Lima belas menit lagi, aku sampai di tempatmu. Kita bermain"

Min Rin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang milik Taehyun. Dibukanya novel merah yang kemarin sempat ia bwa. Sedikit mengerutkan kuningnya, pembatasnya terletak pada seperempat novel it, sedngkan yang gadis it baca bahkan baru beberapa lembar pertama. Min Rin menutp kmbli buku itu, menatap cover waarna merahnya dan dia yakin dengan jelas itu adalah novel yang dia beli. Gadis itu membuka lembar pertama, dan disana dia menemukan satu tulisan rapi disudut halaman, P.J.S

Seperti sebuah inisial, tapi Min Rin tak bisa memastikannya. Yang dia tau saat ini adalah novelnya tertukar, dan hanya ada satu orang yang memungkinkan. Si mata menawan.

Terduduk di dalam mobil putihnya, sosok itu masih menunggu sahabatnya. Tangannya tengah menggenggam foto lama, dua tahun lalu. Sebuah potret yang menggambarkan seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah menunjukkan cincin yang dia kenakan di jari manisnya, cincin yang pasangannya tengah berada di jari lelaki disebelahnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia, tersenyum lepas seakan komponen kehidupan yang berujdul masalah telah terlepas dari kehidupan mereka. Tatapan sosok itu begitu datar, tak bisa diartikan. Ada rasa terluka yang begitu menyayat di hatinya, tapi tak ada tangisan di matanya. Ironis memang, sosok itu tak tau caranya berekspresi bagaimana mestinya, jika dia terluka harusnya dia menangis, jika dia dipermainkan harusnya dia marah, tapi sosok itu tak tau harus marah pada siapa, tak tau apa menangis bisa merubah sesuatu atau tidak, dia hanya memendam itu sendiri dalam hatinya. Membuat satu ruang menyedihkan didalam sana, menimbun semua perasaannya dalam-dalam, membawa kabut dalam pancaran matanya, dia tak ingn orang-orang tau bagaimana menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Tangan sosok itu mengepal erat, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan potret itu, tapi hanya benda itu yang tersisa dari kisah empat tahun yang brakhir dua tahun lalu. Potret-potret diri mereka yang lain telah sosok itu bakar, menjadi abu yang hitam. Amarah yang meluap-luap dua tahun lalu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Hei, aku sudah dapatkan koleksi lagu lama yang kauincar" suara Yesung-sahabat sosok itu-yang tiba-tiba membuatnya dengan tergesa memasukkan potret itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Dia tak ingin seseorang mengetahui jika dirinya brlum bisa melupakan kenangan dua tahun lalu, jika dirinya masih semenyedihkan dulu. "Baiklah, kita pulang"

Min Rin meneguk segelas susu coklat yang beberapa menit lalu dibuatkan Shin ahjumma. Saat ini, dia sedang berada di ruang tamu, berkumpul dengan keluarga Taehyun merayakan ulangtahun Hyuk Jae. Berulang kali gadis itu menghela nafas, atmosfir keharmonisan keluarga ini membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Dirinya yang dulu tak pernah memperdulikan bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih memikirkannya. Harapan jika hari itu Jieun tak meminta cerai, harapan jika hari itu Jaehyuk tak mengatai wanita itu dengan kasar, harapan jika hari itu Byul Yi tak meninggalkannya, harapan-harapan itulah yang mulai kembali berkembang pada benak Min Rin. Gadis itu, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, begitu merindukan keharmonisan, begitu merindukan apa yang disebut keluarga.

"Han Min Rin, kenapa kau diam saja? Tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk calon suamimu?" Min Rin mencoba untuk tersenyum menanggapi godaan Hyuk Jae. Dia tau, lelaki itu dulu pernah menyukainya. "Diamlah oppa, dia sudah punya kyuhyun" suara Taehyun mewakili Min Rin untuk menjawab. Membuat Hyuk Jae sedikit mendengus mendengar nama itu.

"Apa hebatnya Si Kyuhyun itu?"

"Apa hebatnya juga dirimu? Mana, kaubilang akan membawa calon menantuku kesini?" Nyonya Lee meneguk tehnya sebentar, memandang Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan menuntut. Diikuti tatapan lain yang mulai terlihat menghakiminya.

"Aku memutuskannya tadi pagi, mana tahan aku dengan wanita yang bahkan lebih manja dari uri Taehyun"

"Omona oppa, kau akan kalah taruhan dengan Shin Hye" teriak Taehyun, dia benar-benar menjadi sosok yang childish jika sudah dilingkungan rumahnya.

"Taruhan?" Min Rin mengulang pernyataan Taehyun, nadanya terdengar bertanya.

"Shin Hye taruhan dengan oppa, kalau oppa bisa bertahan pacaran dengan Geul eonni selama sebulan, Shin Hye akan memberikan uang mingguannya selama sebulan begitu juga sebaliknya" Min Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, ada-ada saja tingkah orang ini.

"Dia tak akan tau jika kau tutp mulut"

"Sayangnya aku tak tertarik untuk tutup mulut" TaeHyun tersenyum mengejek ke aarah Hyuk Jae, "Min Rin, kaubawa ponselkan? Cepat hubungi Shin Hye" gadis itu menatap Taehyun dengan ragu. "Ppalliwa"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengaktifkannya dengn wajah ragu. Tepat, baru beberapa menit ponsel itu aktif, nada deringnya menggema meskpun tak terlalu keras, lima pesan masuk dan tanpa melihatpun dia sudah tau itu dari siapa. Gadis berambut panjang itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Taaehyun yang masih bergulat dengan Hyuk Jae, selama beberapa menit berada di tangan Taehyun, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sejenak, setelah ponsel itu kembaali nada dering terdengar lagi, panggilan masuk dan Min Rin hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat mematikannya atau mengangkatnya. Tiga menit kemudian suara itu mulai berhanti meraung. Sejenak Min Rin menatap ponselnya dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya menyambarnya, menjauhkan dirinya dari keluarga Lee tersebut. Ditekannya nomor lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu menghubunginya.

"yeobseo" min rin membeku, suara it, suara seorang wanita.

-tbc-

Eotthoke? Jangan lupa comment, Mian kalo disini ada kata-kata gak sopan yang lupa saya sensor, Mian *Deepbow


	3. Chapter 3

Author : JewelAMD

Tittle : Bad Life Part 3

Genre : Romance, angst, family

MainCast : - Han Min Rin

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo

Support Cast : Yesung, Kim Heechul, Park Shin Hye

Rating : PG15

Length : Chapter

"Yeobseo" wanita itu mengulang sekali lagi, tapi sosok Min Rin hanya terdiam membeku ditempatnya. "Nuguya? Bicaralah, jika tidak, akan kututup" Han Min Rin masih tetap sama, diam. Tangannya bergetar.

"Siapa itu?" dan suara lelaki itu membuat Min Rin tergerak untuk memutuskan sambungannya.

Mata gadis itu memanas, hatinya hancur. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sebenarnya begitu dicintainya, lelaki yabg berulang kali menyayat hatinya, kini kembali mempermainkan hatinya. "Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengusap beberapa tetes air yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Beberapa menit lalu, dia telah keluar dari kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya yang mulai lengket. Dilihatnya sosok wanita yang bahkan dia sendiri lupa namanya, kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk bersama wanita hanya dalam hitungan hari tanpa mau susah-susah mengenalnya, tentunya Min Rin tak termasuk dalam golngan itu.

"Nuguya? Bicaralah, jika tidak, akan kututup" suara wanita itu sedikit kesal, tangannya tengah menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Siapa itu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Wajah lelaki itu sedikit mengernyit, menyadari jika ponselnyalah yang ada di genggaman gadis itu. "Ya! Siapa suruh kauangkat telefonku!" dengan sigap Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat emosi ketika mendapati nama siapa yang tertera pada layarnya. Sambungan itu telah terputus, entah sudah sejak berapa menit yang lalu. "Sial!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat, memakai kaosnya, lalu menyambar jaketnya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan hubungi aku lagi"

"Berhentilah membaca novelmu, kau tak mau makan hyung?" sosok berambut hitam yang memliki nama lahir Kim Jong Woon itu menyodorkn pasta buatannya, tiga bulan lebih dia belajar untuk membuat itu. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggl hyung itu masih diam, terkesan termenung. "Hyung, ini tak akan membunuhmu. Cobalah sedikit saja" sosok itu hanya trsenyum, menutup novelnya sekilas. Bukan, bukan karena perkataan Yesung yang lucu, tapi satu pemaparn pada novel itu yang cukup membuatnya geli. "Sung"

"Hmm" hanya gumaman, lelaki itu tak berniat menoleh. Menikmati rasa pastanya yang pas-pasan.

"Apa kau percaya cinta?" sedetik kemudian lelaki bernama Yesung itu tersedak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, sosok hyungnya menyebut kata sakral itu? Bahkan sudah lama rasanya dia mendengar bab ini dibahas.

"Kk-kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanyakan?" sebelumnya lelaki itu mengambil segelas air putih, menghilangkan sedikit tersedaknya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kaupikirkan tentang cinta?"

Sekali lagi, sosok itu mengernyit bingung. "Ya hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang cinta?"

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Cinta itu merupakan perasaan tulus, cinta itu indah" Yesung mengakhiri kalimatnya, wajahnya terlhat seperti seseorang yaang tengah membca puisi di depan wanitanya. "Kau sendiri?"

Sosok itu sedikit menyeringai, "Cinta itu, kebohongan" dan dia kembli membenamkan dirinya pada novel merahnya. Membuat Yesung menatapnya nanar, dia.. berubah sejak dua tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun menginjak remnya, memasuki kawasan Universtas. Bukan, ini bukan Kyunghee University, ini Universitas tempat gadisnya berada. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya, dia tau pasti perempuan itu ada disini, hari ini, dia ada kelas. Kyuhyun mengedar pandangannya, tak ada sosok Min Rin ditaman, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat lain. Menyusuri beberapa lorong, dan terakhir kantin. Obsidian Kyuhyun kembali mencari. "Kenapa kau lari?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Min Rin dari belakang, gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku Cho!" penuh penekanan. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, membuat luka yang ada pada gadis itu menganga lebar.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu" Min Rin memahat senyum getir di bibirnya. "Kau merindukanku? Atau merindukan wanita yaang kemarin?"

"Mianhae" dan untuk keberapa kalinya penyesalan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya muak. Gadis itu melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Apa hanya kata maaf yang bisa kauucapkan? Aku muak Cho"

"Lalu apa yang kauingnkan? Aku berlutut didepanmu?" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Oh ayolah, harusnya dia bukan orang yang terserang emosi saat ini.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Seberapa rendah harga diriku dimatamu?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, diam. Dia tau, Han Min Rin marah padanya, bahkan untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah benar-benar Kyuhyun sadari. "Jangan temui aku, sebelum kau tau jawabannya" dengan cekatan Min Rin menyambar tasnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga dua sahabatnya yang masih memaatung. Hari ini, gadis itu begitu lelah, dia ingin menangis, ingin berlindung dibalik tubuh seseorang. Seorang Han Min Rin, kembali menjadi rapuh.

Gadis itu memandang bangunan di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya, dia tak tau alasan pasti kenapa langkah kakinya membaawanya kesini. Tempat ini, terakhir dia datang kesini mungkin seminggu yang lalu. Ketika dirinya dan Kyuhyun dilanda masalah yang sama seperti saat ini. Untuk sesaat, Min Rin menatap bangunan itu, matanya terlihat berkaca. Sebagaimanapun bibirnya berucap kasar, sebagaimanapun otaknya mengorganisir hal kejam, seberapapun dia mencoba meyakinkan orang lain dan dirinya jika dia sudah tak memliki siapapun di dunia ini smenjak sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sesekali merindukan sosok it. Min Rin mengusp air matanya, dia tak pantas menangisi seseorang yang bahkan telah menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Gadis it menghela nafas beratnya, memandang bangunan di depannya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akihrnya membalikan badannya, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Min Rin, kau kah itu?" Han Min Rin menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sesosok wanita dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya menggandeng bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun. "Ah benar" tutur wanita itu ketika dirinya melihat penuh wajah gadis di depannya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini"

"Kalau begitu mampirlah, aku akan buatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu"

"Eomma" potong bocah itu, sedikit tak suka dengan usul sang eomma.

"Tak perlu" penolakan itu tak terdengr setajam biasanya. Min Rin melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan memunggungi wanita itu. Sedangkan bocah yang tadi dia gandang, sudah masuk terlebih dulu ke rumahnya.

"Sebentar saja, Heechul tak ada di rumah" sejenak gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, otaknya berputar dengan keras. "Aku mohon"

"Mungkin sepuluh menit" dan secercah senyuman tersungging di bibir wanita itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ditariknya tangan putrinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. "Duduklah disini, kubuatkan coklat hangat dulu"

Min Rin menghela nafasnya begitu panjang ketika perlahan bayangan tubuh Jieun menghilang dari hadapannya. Gadis itu benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya, dirinya tak seharusnya menerima tawaran Jieun, dirinya tak seharusnya serapuh ini, dia harus menjadi seorang Han Min Rin yang dingin. Melupakan hati kecilnya, melupakan rasa rindunya akan belaian, dia ingin menghitam maka dia harus hitam seluruhnya. Perasaan rindu ini, perasaan lemah ini, harus dia bakar, diganti dengan kekerasan hati.

"Yeobo, aku pulang.." suara berat itu membuyarkan semua pemikiran Min Rin. Terpaksa, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sosok lelaki yang begitu dibencinya berdiri disana. "Ah, ada kau Min Rin?" pria itu mengukir senyum manisnya, berbandnig terbalik dengan tubuh kekarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Berhenti basa-basi Heechul-ssi" dingin, amarah gadis itu kembali membuncah ketika melihat wajah itu.

"Apa seorang appa yang menanyakan keadaan putrinya itu basa-basi?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau bukan appaku!" teriak, seorang Han Min Rin benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku?" Kim Heechul, lelaki dihadapannya terlihat frustasi. Dia benar-benar di cap penjahat oleh gadis di depannya. "Sampai kau bisa memutar waktu, dan tak menggoda istri lelaki lain, dengan begitu Byul Yi tak akan mati"

Heechul menghela nafasnya, "Kau tau itu tak akan mungkin"

"Dan tak mungkin pula aku memaafkanmu bodoh!" Min Rin menyambar tasnya, berjalan dengan tergesa keluar dari rumah ini, melewati dua pemuda yang sejak bermenit-menit lalu berdiri diambang pintu. Mereka menatap heran Min Rin yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus pada secangkir Cappucino yang ada di hadapannya. Disampingnya, I-phone hitamnya meraung-raung tak jelas, menampilkan satu per satu deretan nomor yang melakukan panggilan terhadapnya, tapi lelaki it uterus mengbaikannya, tak berniat untuk merespon.

"Seberapa rendah harga diriku di matamu?" sejak lima menit yang lalu pertanyaan Min Rin terus membayanginya. Memeras otak cerdas lelaki itu untuk menemukan jawaban, menemukan kebenaran dan keberaniannya, tapi seperti sesuatu yang kosong, IQ-nya yang tinggi tak dapat membantunya sama sekali.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang, ia terlihat mulai lelah, "Berapa harga dirinya bagiku? Berapa?" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, bertanya pada segumpal darah dalam dirinya, pada apa yang orang sebut hati, lubuk jiwanya. Sedetik, semenit, Kyuhyun masih menunggu hatinya menjawab, namun yangdia dapat hanya sebuah gema dari pertanyaannya, hatinya kembali memprtanyakan itu pada titik lain dalam dirinya. Sebuah tindakan yang sia-sia, Kyuhyun tau itu terlalu bodoh, tapi konyolnya Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya.

Disekitarnya, belasan mata dengan mascara tebal menatap ke arahnya. Bising, banyak orang di sekelilingnya tapi tak satupun yang bisa dia tanyai, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan tau jawabannya, begitu piker Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu semakin menyelami Cappucinonya, mencari jawaban dari secangkir minuman yang dia anggurkan. Dia ingin segera memecahkan pertanyaan yang semakin lama berubah menjadi teka-teki, dia ingin segera bertemu wanitanya. Masih dia ingat tatapan Min Rin saat itu, tatapan penuh amarah, kekecewaan, dan luka. Seperti tatapan seseorang yang dia kenal bebebrapa tahun lalu.

Kembali dia menghela nafas panjang, kali ini diteguknya Cappucino yang sedari tadi hanya di tatapnya. Dia sudah memebayyar, dan saying jika harus membuangnya dengan percuma. Akal sehat lelaki itu berputar dengan keras, seharusnya dia cukup mengatakan 'Kau yang paling berharga dalam hidupku' atau 'Harga dirimu memang tinggi' tapi bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengucap serentet kata itu terlalu susah. Terakhir kali dia mengucapkannya, beberapa hari lalu di rumah Lee ahjumma, dan setelah itu lidahnya terasa kelu. Seperti berbohong, meskipun dia tak yakin dia berbohong karena apa. Pada permasalah harga diri, atau pada masalah lain yang bahkan belum Kyuhyun pahami saat ini.

Langit terlihat menggelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan datang, bahkan gerimipun tak menunjukkan dirinya pada bumi. Hanya sesekali semilir angin melambai dengan rasa dingin yang siap menusuk hingga ke tulang. Sepasang tangan dengan jemari lentik mulai menarik resleting jacketnya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam untuk mencari kehangatan. Telapaknya mulai di gosokkan, dia tau ini tak kan menimbulkan api, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit rasa hangat yang tercipta. Berulangkali dia menggosokkan tangannya, hingga akhirnya dia mulai bosan dan memasukkannya pada saku jacket yang dia beli hasil berburu diskon 30% dua bulan lalu. Keplanya mendongak menatap langit, dia berharap hujan turun. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dia ceritakan, ada banayak tangisan yang menunggu dikeluarkan, dan dia butuh hujan untuk menyamarkannya.

Saat ini, dia tengah bersandar pada sebuah took yang tutup. Kakinya sedari tadi tak bisa diam, sebelah kanannya menhghentak pelan, sedangkan yang kiri diam menjaga keseimbangan. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit dia berada di tempat ini, menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang dia tak tau namanya tapi begitu ingin dia temui.

"Oh chogiyo!" dua sosok itu menolehkan mukanya. Sedikit mengernyit mendapati seorang wanita yang tak dikenal melambai kea rah mereka.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Yesnung ketika gadis itu ada di depan mereka.

"Kurasa buku kita tertukar" ucap sang gadis tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung sebelumnya. Dia mengelurakan sebuah novel dengan sampul merah dan menyodorkan buku itu tepat di depan lelaki yang lain. "Tuan P.J.S apa itu kau?" gadis itu –Han Min Rin-mulai bertanya lagi.

"Ya, apa kau ingin kita bertukar lagi?" kini, giliran si lelaki yang bertanya. Dia merasa tak ada bedanya bukunya dengan gadsi ini, dia bahakan tak menyadari benda ini telah tertukar.

"Kupikir, akan lebih baik aku memegang bukuku sendiri"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk lalu menolehkan badannya, "Sung bukuku ketinggalan di rumah, ambilkan"

"Ya Jung Soo hyung!" Yesung mulai mendengus kesal. Bahkan dia tak mengatakn tolong, seperti budak saja. Itu yang Yesung pikirkan.

"Nona ini yang meminta" dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Kim Jong Woon telah menhilang dengan menggeret kakinya malas.

"Jadi, kita akan menunggu di sini?" tanya Min Rin sepeninggal Yesung.

"Atau kau ingin masuk?"

"Tidak, itu ide yang buruk" Min buru-buru menggelengkan keplanya memberi penolakan. "Mungkin, kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar" lanjutnya

"Terserah padamu" merasa tak ada hal yang merugikan, Jung Soo tak punya hak untuk menolak.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, beberapa langkah pertama terkesan canggung. Mereka hanya saling diam dan melangkah, hingga Min Rin membuka suaranya untuk yang pertama kali. "Kau mengenal orang itu?"

"Orang itu?" Jung Soo mengulang pertanyaan Min Rin, merasa tak jelas dengan kata 'itu' yang dipakai.

"Heechul maksudku" ucap gadis itu member penjelasan.

"Dia guru SMA-ku, kami cukup dekat" Min Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak tau harus berkata apa."Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak, dia tak pernah menyangka Jung Soo akan menanyainya, "Dia mimpi buruk dalam hidupku" sedikit menghela nafas, Min Rin membuang mukanya. Tak mau wajahnya yang menyedihkan dilihat lelaki itu.

"Kurasa kau keterlaluan, uacapanmu padanya tadi, aku melihatnya"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah keterlaluan pada orang-orang itu" pandangannya beralih, menatap Jung Soo lekat, "Dia selingkuhan Jieun"

Jung Soo menghela nafas berat, baru dia lihat ada kebencian sebesar ini "Ibumu?"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan" suara gadis itu terdengar tajam, meskipun ada luka disana.

"Kaum perempuan memang brengs*k, kau bahkan mengakuinya"

"Ya! Kau mengatakan itu di depan seorang gadis, bodoh!" Jung Soo hanya menyeringai, matanya terlihat menawan meskpun kabut itu masih ada.

Terjadi keheningan setelahnya, mereka masih berjalan. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, dan hawa dingin makin terasa. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, tanpa didahului oleh gerimis. Jung Soo menarik lengan Min Rin pelan, mengajaknya untuk berteduh. "Tak perlu, aku butuh hujan saat ini. Kau bisa berteduh sendiri" Jung Soo mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya menyelipkan tubuhnya di depan pertokoan. Membiarkan gadis itu bersenang-senang dengan hujannya.

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dia sudah datang ke rumah Lee ahjumma dan menunggu sekitar satu jam di san, tapi gadis itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Min Rin dan yang dia dapat hanyalah panggilan tak terjawab. Kyuhyun juga mengunjungi rumah Taehyun dan Shin Hye tapi mereka menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan serempak.

Laki-laki itu menatap nanar keluar jendela. Hujan. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa memecahkan teka-tekinya. Sedangkan otaknya sajah sudah lelah untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Telepon bordering entah untuk ke berepa kali hari ini. Awalnya Kyu berniat untuk mengabaikannya, sebelum dia berpikir mungkin saja itu Min Rin.

"Yeobseo" sedetik..dua detik.. Kyuhyun mulai ragu.

"Kyu ini aku"

"Nn..noona"

_TBC_


End file.
